terraroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Terran Exodus
Terran Exodus is a spin off of Post Terra, set on a post rapture earth. It focuses mainly on the amazon river and the animals that thrive there. The great jungles of the past have given way mostly to plains and grasslands. Small patches of forest are scattered in between. Several intelligent race live here, two decendents of the caphuchin monkey and another primate possibly decended from a variety of animals. Ants, wasps and Termites live here as well, all assembled into an alliance. =Tribes= Simians *[[Raaw|'Raaw']] - A large Group of Tufted capuchins who work in tandem with the Chirpi.The Raaw are stronger and more versatile than their leaders but have lost the will to fight back...Or have they? *[[Chirpi|'Chirpi']] - The leaders and Rulers of the Raaw.They breed slower than the Raaw but have a natural aptitude for Tactics and tools.They are manipulative and Cruel allthough their are those who would help the Raaw and other tribes but they often hide their opinions from the rest of the Tribe. *[[Uakari|'Uakari']] - The Strongest and one of the Oldest of the Tribes.They have been known to interveen only in the lives of the other tribes in extreme situations.They forge metals and can manipulate fire,Their skills with metals are second only to Humans that live in the far off forests.Deep down they are a warrior tribe *'Humans'/Twolegs - A mysterious Tribe known only of through a few travelers and mad creatures,Thought to be myths by most of the Tribes but their has been some conclusive evidence of their existence,such as metal tools far too large to have been crafted by an Uakari.Humans are the True masters of Fire and Metals. Insects *[[Ants|'Ants']] - Large and widespread nations of ants dominate the forests and jungles of this once Green world.They are known to be at war with certain Raaw clans bit are unaware of the fact that the Raaw are driven to war by their cruel masters.Ants Communicate little with tribes outside the insect alliance but are entirely capable of it. *[[Termites|'Termites']] - The termites number far greater than the Ants and together have a far stronger society.Their Lives are based around Farming and survival and their techs and feelings reflect that.They will help other tribes only if it benefits them,they are in no way greedy but their evolution and lifestyle has forced this upon them.Termites have been know to march into field of battle against enemies far larger than them,They aren't brave-They just can't feel fear... *[[Wasps|'Wasps']] - Far more diminuitive than the Other insect Tribes but they are also more social,They are known to have Good relations with the Raaw who they trade honey with fore protection rights.Wasps are limited to the forests and are behind in techs compared to the Other insect nations.Their weapons are made from stones or splinters and their main techs are buckets or sacks used to store rocks and grubs.They are rumoured to have gained metal flakes from Uakari Travelers... Aquatics *[[Dolphins|'Dolphins']] - an unpredictable tribe at the best of times.Dolphin mentality can range from Peaceful to xenophobic.They are known to tear chunks of each other for mating rights and forge alliances without considering the consequences.Dolphins are skilled in Mural speak and have a limited written language,Dolphins make armour and weapons from driftwood or stone as well as the bones and corpses of Fallen river dwellers. Bats *'Nightwingers'/?-The Nightwingers are a tribe of bats that have grown immensly since the fall of man.They weild only wooden tools and are known to lay claim to a huge amount of the remaining forests,Only leaving the Trees to Find Exotic Fruits for their pups. =Story= Season one-Escape from the dying world Season one's plot begins with a Rogue Uakari, Exiled from his family returning to his homeland after eleven years of wandering. He soon meets up with a lone Raaw known as Chicha-Rawaw. Chicha-Rawaw is frustrated at the Chirpi and the fact that so many Tribes do nothing whilst the forests die and the Raaw are abused. The Uakari and the Capuchin prepare to go to find the Uakari elders on the plains, but on the way they are shocked to see a Raaw wanderer fighting off a pack of birds. The Group scare off the birds and talk to the wanderer. After a while the wanderer agreed to journy to Chicha-Rawaw's Troop to see how they lived. On the way a summer storm sparked a huge fire which quickly spread and consumed the Home of Chicha-Rawaw. The wanderer fought the flames with water and earth and eventually extinguished them, He was plunged into the flames by a Chirpi though and soon blacked out. Grawchi-Raaw, the Uakari Rogue was also a victim of the fire, He was trapped trying to wake Chicha-Raaw's Troop and barely escaped with his life. Meanwhile, unaware of the flames the Dolphins had forged an allience with one of the largest, Plains dwelling hives. The aquatic mammals did not see of how the Hive worshipped itself and was using the Dolphins to gain power... The ants had a problem of their own however. A hero named click click was scouting when the fire mentioned above struck. He escaped with the remnants of his colony to begin anew. Meanwhile Chicha-Rawaw rallied 20 members of his troop to become the N-Raaw, a Tribe of Raaw united against the Chirpi. As Chicha-Rawaw and the N-Raaw healed the Hero he went on a spiritual journey and woke up with tales of a boat to the stars and the Exodii. At this Point, Grawchi-Raaw, who was out searching for allies had returned. He had found one ally among the Uakari but he came back with far better information. He had witnessed the Death of a Uakari who told him that he must journy to the Mountains and begin the Exodii. He told the Hero and Chicha-Rawaw of this and of a legend he was told from the Humans. They believed that after the end of the world, good people would exit the world in a canoe to the stars, an event known as the Exodii. With knowledge of the Exodii Chicha-Rawaw and Grawchi-Raaw went out to look for warriors worthy of the journey. They began to contact the Dolphins and the Ant hives that ruled the waves and plains. Asfter a fire, many Raaw began to head north, flanked by other tribes and hives. As they reached a frigid forest, strange singing was heard.Some of the Group also had suspisions that they were being stalked and Grawaw-Raaga had a horrid dream of an Assasination attempt on Chicha-Rawaw's Life. =Important Characters= *'Grawchi-Raaw' - An outlawed Uakari, Who went Rogue when he killed a bird. His own mother disowned him.His mental illness is slowly tearing him apart and he has been having visions of a terrible war. *'Chicha-Rawaw'-A Raaw frustrated with life and the world,He was recently forced into a role as leader of the N-Raaw Tribe,a Nation made up of Raaw aposed to the Chirpi. *'Hive '- One of the largest Termite hives in South America. They worship themselves and are constantly looking for strong allies.They have set up a Trade route with a small group of Dolphins. *'Klana' - A dolphin who does not use weapons or armour, he is a talented Scribe and communicator.He was aposed to the Alliance and Trade with Hive and is regarded as an outcast in many ways. *'Grawaw'-'Raaga' - A wandering Raaw who saved Chicha-Rawaw's troop when fire threatened *'Click Click - '''A former ant warrior in the explorer sqaudron, one of the few remaining members of his antmound. *'Nu-Grark''' - An axe wielding Chirpi ashamed of his people's vilanous acts.He paints his fur with green moss and herbs to blend in with the forests. *'Garchi'-A Young Raaw who was chosen as Chicha-Rawaw's Deputy. Category:Roleplays Category:Post-Terra Category:Terran Exodus Category:Earth